Operation Big Apple
by semperfi9988
Summary: It's time to retake Manhattan. The U.S government is ready to send military reinforcements to Manhattan to retake the city but not everything is black and white. Mysterious forces are working in the shadows and it is up to the Second Wave agents and a squad of Force Recon Marines to turn the cities fortune around and retake Manhattan


Prologue: Heading to New York

 **So, this is a new story I am working on and standard disclaimer I do not own the Division. They are owned by Ubisoft. The only thing that I do own is my characters.**

 _December 22, 2021. Camp Lejune, North Carolina_

In November 2021, a virus broke out in New York. Originally, it was believed to be that it was a just a normal common cold that spread quickly. However, it quickly became clear that it was not just the common cold. In the first week of December, hospitals and clinics in the Manhattan area were filled with sick people, mainly with small pox. Soon, the city was plunged into chaos as the disease continued to spread and more and more people die. The Joint Task Force, or JTF, have been unable to to maintain control, in particular in central Manhattan and created the "Dark Zone". They cut off people in that area and from there was when control really collapsed. Soon, Manhattan was abandoned and thought lost, leaving the remaining members of the JTF to die.

However, with the arrival of agents from a covert organization called "The Division", they were able to stabilize Manhattan and the city began to slowly recover. However, two gangs in the city, the Rikers comprised of inmates from Rikers island and the Last Man Battalion, LMB for short, who are private military who are probably the most organized. Recently, these two groups have been giving the Division agents and the JTF more than they can handle. Not wanting to activate more agents just yet, the President decided instead to send in more military personnel into Manhattan to help the JTF and the Division agents take handle of the situation.

And the Marines were more than happy to take that call.

* * *

In a meeting hall, about one hundred marines ranging from Sergeant to Captain were mingling with one another. Some talk about daily life and family but the mainly everyone was wondering what was going on. The Marines of the 8th Marine Regiment had just come back from a training exercise overseas when they were recalled after only a week into the exercise. Now back in the states, they are all wondering what is going on. Then a voice rang out.

"Attention on deck!"

A door suddenly opened and immediately everyone in the room stood up. A marine colonel walking into the room was followed by two other marines. The trio walked to a podium at the bottom of the hall and looked over the crowd of standing marines.

"Be seated gentlemen." The marine said. The marines in the room took their seats. The marine colonel was a season veteran, having fought in Iraq and Afghanistan and receiving a Navy Cross for leading his men through the Helmand Province operation. He was 6 foot 1 inch, had brown short hair though graying in certain areas. He had green eyes and a scar running down his left eye from a knife wound he received. He eyed the room, seeing anticipation in their eyes. This was Colonel James Mason, commander of the 8th Marine Regiment.

"Gentlemen, as you may have known we have been pulled from our training exercise in Spain and are now back into the states. You all also may know about the situation in New York." Murmurs ran through the marines. Everyone knew that New York has gone dark ever since the quarantine had failed back in January. And it wasn't just New York. Hong Kong, London, Paris, and other major cities have also been infected what many are calling the "Green Poison".

"Well, for an update, most of New York has been secured. The Bronx, Queens, Staten Island, and Brooklyn have been finally secured and is slowly rebuilding. However, Manhattan is the issue. Just three days ago, we lost contact with the Joint Task Force in Manhattan. The last transmission we received from them was that they had secured the West side of Manhattan and was pushing to the east. Due to this blackout, our regiment has been tasked along with the 10th Mountain, 101st Airborne, and a battalion from the 75th Ranger Regiment will be heading to Manhattan immediately, make contact with the JTF and from there assist the JTF in retaking Manhattan." Again murmurs rang through the Marines. Two Army divisions, a ranger battalion and a Marine Regiment retaking New York? It almost seemed like overkill but they didn't know the full situation yet so many just assumed it really must be bad.

"We are leaving in two days. Tomorrow you will be briefed on what to expect going into Manhattan. Til then, get a some down time. Relax today, tomorrow the real work will begin." Colonel Mason said. The Marines in the room nodded at this.

"Dismissed!" The Colonel yelled, the Marines stood up and proceeded to leave the hall. The Colonel himself was about to leave when he noticed one marine was remained in his seat. He is around 5 feet 10 inches, has short black spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was Japanese American and it seemed like he was staring in the distance. The colonel knew this man, Lieutenant Honda Takashi. He is the platoon commander of a Force Recon Marine unit attached to the regiment and this was the first time the colonel has seen the man like this. He made his way to Andrew and took a seat next to him.

"Everything ok son?" Colonel Mason asked Honda. Honda snapped out of his trance and looked over to the colonel.

"Oh sorry, sir. I didn't notice you were there." Honda responded as he was about to stand up, salute the colonel, and leave. Before he can even get on his two feet, Colonel Mason stopped him.

"Easy son, it's fine. Something seems to be bothering you so spit it out." Colonel Mason said. Honda hesitated for a bit, before answering the colonel.

"Well, sir my wife and little girl were in New York when Green Poison hit New York and I haven't been able to contact them since Manhattan went dark." Colonel Mason nodded his head in understanding. He knew how the marine felt, his own family was in New Jersey and that city was still in quarantine though it was a bit more successful than New York.

"I understand where you are coming son. In fact, I might be able to help you locate our family." Honda looked at the colonel in surprise.

"Sir?" Honda asked, wondering what the colonel meant. Colonel Mason stood up and gestured Andrew to follow.

"Follow me to my office son. I have a mission for you and your team and it might be able to help you find your family." Honda stood up and followed the colonel, wondering what the colonel had in mind. Half an hour later, Honda's breath was taken away.

* * *

 **Post Office, Manhattan Quarantine Zone**

Manhattan. Once it was a thriving city, a place where music, fashion, and art lived and people enjoyed their lives. Now, it is a shell of it's former self. Where there was once bustling streets and busy shops, now there is only emptiness. The city that never sleeps is now silent with only the occasional sounds of gunfire or barking ringing in the city. In the early days of the outbreak, the Joint Task Force, or JTF attempted to maintain order however it soon lost control and the city of Manhattan was considered lost. The remaining JTF forces tried to maintain order as much as they can but it they were soon overwhelmed by the number of rioters as well as gangs like the Cleaners, Rikers, and LMB.

Now even with the arrival of the second wave divisions agents, the JTF are still having a hard time. Case in point of the current firefight happening outside the post office. After the Cleaners were nearly destroyed by the Division agents, the Rikers and the LMB began to take the threat from the JTF seriously and have been attacking the JTF in their own separate attacks that are spreading the already small JTF thin. Right now, the LMB are conducting a raid on the post office and so far it has been a stalemate with neither side not budging.

A second wave agent iss on the ground, recovering from a grenade that was thrown at her position. She is wearing a dark grey jacket with a green scarf around her neck. She is also wearing body armor underneath her jacket with a white long sleeve shirt underneath that. She is wearing jeans with a pistol holster strapped on her left leg and a small medical pack on her right leg along with black knee pads as well. She is wearing a J-Tech Gear City Ranger Single Sling Backpack which contains extra ammo and supplies for her and right now she is reaching inside her backpack for some bandages to patch up her wound she got from the grenade.

 _Agent's POV_

 _Pain. That was the feeling I was feeling in my leg. I can't believe I didn't see the grenade land near me earlier but I was still able to roll away from it. However, some shrapnel caught my leg and now it was being a bitch. I was looking for some bandages in my pack when I heard some footsteps. I reached for my holster and pulled out my M45A1 and looked up. A LMB scout appeared with a M870 shotgun and he was aiming it at her. She didn't hesitate and squeezed the trigger twice. The first bullet hit the scout in the chest, piercing through his body armor and hitting him and the second shit hit his shoulder. The scout went down screaming as I got myself back up and finished him off with a bullet to the head. However, I couldn't celebrate for long as more LMB soldiers began firing in her direction. I went behind some sandbags and picked up my Vector. I peered over and fired a couple or random shots at some LMB soldiers hiding behind a cab car. I hit one in the head and got the other two to duck their heads. I continued to spray bullets at them to get them suppressed but then took fire from a gunner. I ducked in time as bullets whizzed above my head. I was stuck and I can hear more footsteps heading to me._

' _It's over.' I thought and was about to just go rambo but then the bullets stopped coming at me. I looked up and to my surprise the LMB were actually retreating. I looked to my left and saw that the JTF reinforcements from Camp Hudson have finally arrived. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up and stretched. A voice rang out, calling me. I looked to the source and say Faye motioning me to come to her. I gathered by belongs (which is only my guns and backpack) and made my way to Faye._

 **Third-Person POV**

The agent made her way to Faye Lau. Faye is also a Second Wave agent who was injured by the explosion of the Osprey that was suppose to take them to Manhattan. Fro the explosion, Faye's leg was beat up badly and her right eye was also injured as well. Luckily she was able to get treatment when a news helicopter sent from the JTF reached the landing zone and picked them both up in time.

The agent made her way to Faye and asked, "It's about time that the reinforcements were able to make it to us."

Faye nodded her head, "That may be but we are spread too thin now. We need to reestablish communications with the outside world. We are running low on ammo, and supplies. We won't be able to survive another attack like that." The agent looked around and agreed. They were just spread too thin and they can't keep up with the casualties. Then a JTF soldier appeared before them.

"Ma'am, Rhodes wants to speak with you and the agent."

"Alright, thanks Jenkins." Faye said. The soldier nodded and went to help get the wounded to the medical ward.

'Well, let's go. We don't want to keep Rhodes waiting." The two Division agents entered the post office. They first went through the checking station, making sure they didn't have Green Poison on them. Once that was done, they entered the building. The inside of the building has seen better days but right now is one of the few places that is really suited to house civilians as well as JTF personnel and right now it is flooded with wounded JTF and civilians as well as terrified people, not knowing what would happen next. The two agents walked through the crowd of people, receiving thanks from civilians and made their way to the tech wing of their base of operations.

They entered the tech wing and saw Rhodes working on his computer surrounded by multiple monitors. Rhodes was a former PMC that had fought in Afghanistan before finally retiring. Now, he is in charge with all of the technical parts in running the city. From maintaining the electrical grid in Manhattan to providing charging stations for people's smartphones and laptops, he tries his best to make sure that the city is not kept in the dark. Unfortunately, he failed.

"Please tell me that we got communications again." Faye asked. Rhodes looked up from what he was doing and frowned.

"Hey it's not easy you know. We have to get power back on first, then reestablish comms with Camp Hudson and then send a signal out but no we don't have any communications up yet."

"Don't we have Sat phones or some sort of long range communication that we can use without the antenna?" The agent asked.

"If it was that easy, I would have done it but we need that antenna in Time Square to make long range communications for supplies, weapons, etc. And we need to get the Warrengate Power Plant back online to stay connected. However, there is some good news." Rhodes said, standing up and began pacing.

"And what is that?" Faye asked.

"I was able to get a small communication link with our military and it turns out we are getting some reinforcements, like around 3 divisions worth of soldiers." Both Faye and the agent were taken back in surprised. That is a lot of men to send to Manhattan.

"That many? That would help us in manpower but we can't even communicate with them to let them know about the situation. From the local communications, Camp Hudson is on its last legs and we can't even house them because of space." Faye commented. The agent agreed, Camp Hudson is small and is not enough to support three divisions.

"Well, about that. I was able to make a small call to the outside world before we lost connection. Apparently, the military is sending in a small team to link up with us and help us get power and communications back online."

'A small team? Like only 10 people?" The Agent asked.

"More like five and their main objective is to get comms online so they are going to head to the antenna first before helping us out with getting the power back online at the Warrengate Power Plant." Rhode said. The agent sighed and pinched her nose. The Warrengate Power Plant was the main place that provided electricity to most of the city and they had recently lost contact with it. They need to get that power plant back online but first is the antenna in Time Square.

"Well, they better be good. The Rikers have Time Square locked down since that little stunt we pulled with turning power back on in the Square." Faye said. Rhode smiled, something that is rare in this world.

"Oh, trust me they are good. After all, they are Marines."

 **So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. i can't really say when I will update this but hopefully soon along with my other story. Anyway, any questions, feel free to PM me. See you all next time!**


End file.
